Sonic Riders: Up & Coming
by NationalCraft
Summary: A Sonic World where Extreme Gear is everything and the world runs on racing. Trey will face the challenge, without a plan, house, or much of an idea of how it works, but that's what the Sonic Characters are for, right? Enjoy the read. :D
1. Chapter 1: Zero City

AN: My longest Chapter ever! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Either way, Enjoy the Story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Zero City

"Sonic's the name, speeds my game!" The blue hedgehog hero said on the big screen. As the interviewer spoke to him his trademark grin was implanted on his face and his green eyes seemed to smile along with him. The thousands came to see the big raceon the massive screen in the centre of this one city alone. It was the lead up to the finals of the World Rider's Championship, where only the best ride their individual hover boards to the finish.

"Hmph, can't be bothered to sit and watch this..." A cyan hedgehog youthsaid to himself, who was watching it from a large block of flats from a distance. He stood there holding the board upright with one hand on the nose and his bright yellow eyes unwavering. He threw his hover board into the air and landed on it, with his back foot pressing down on the tail of the board,causing it to burst forward in speed as the hedgehog flew off the building. The hedgehog smirked to himself and let out a laugh, "Now this is what it's all about."

As he caught air he landed on a rail which went all the way to the ground, "What? Why a mid air grind? Meh, must be a Gear park." He grinded all the way down, even in the dead of night the wind flowed through his hair causing all his fur to stand on end.

"Lets see if I can't make this more... interesting." He then jumped a little above the board doing a 180 degree spin and landed on the board backwards, so he had no idea where he was going. He zoomed onto a dark alleyway at a crazy speed. He spun 360 degrees in the air, closing in onto the exit and... He lost control.

The hedgehog slipped on the board and fell off of it, causing him to roll of the floor straight into a wall, and the board to land directly on top of him. The quick sharp pain made him grit his teeth and his body stiffened.

"Well done, I couldn't of done it worse myself." The cyan hedgehog heard in the distance. What the? The hedgehog brought himself to his feet and leaned against the wall with his board by his side,

"And you are?" He replied slowly, but the character in the shadows only grunted,

"None of your concern, but who are you?" Our yellow-eyed friend quickly realised he isn't going to get anywhere with the person, and only sighed,

"Trey, I've got a surname, but I'm sure you don't need to know that. And I'm a hedgehog, as you can obviously see." The character nodded as he thought, anarrogant clown I see,and at seeing his head move his outline resembled a black hedgehog.

"To be fair you're not a terrible rider, I've seen plenty worse. And with that in mind, you want a race?" Trey thought for a second, before he replied,

"I need your name before doing that." The character then slowly walked out of the shadows, and he indeed was a hedgehog. A black one with crimsonred stripes following down the middle of his 5 quills, while wearing white gloves like Trey but with golden rings around his wrist and over his shoes by his ankles. The character's shoes were white and black with red on the bottom. However what was most notable was his crimson red eyes, matching his quill's stripes, which seemed to pierce through you as he stared, in such a way it felt as if he was looking into your soul,

"But someone is missing from the race!" A female fox on the big screen in the distance exclaimed to the audience, "Where is Shadow!" It was then that the cyan hedgehog knew who he was,

"A race you say? That's interesting, but where's your board." At this Shadow the Hedgehog almost smiled.

"I've got my jet boots, they should be fast enough to do the trick." Trey shook his head as he said,

"Although I know little of you, I do know you can run as fast as Sonic in those, meaning you're still to fast for my board, I'm not a professional, you know." The black and red hedgehog sighed to himself,

"Fine." He then clicked his fingers, and instantaneously he was on a black and grey hover board and looking at Trey, "Well then?"

The young hedgehog looked at him with wide eyes, what the hell was that!? He must of stood there close to a minute before snapping out of the trance,

"Are we racing or what?" Shadow asked him, Trey shook his head again a few times before he jumped on his own board,

"Where to?" Shadow thought for a second before he remembered something,

"To the big screen, ready?" Trey adjusted his backpack and slung it properly over his shoulders and shook his yellow boots as he said,

"Whenever you are." Shadow nodded as he spoke slowly,

"3... 2... 1... Go!" And with that they were off in an instant. They weaved in and out of buildings, Trey only knew the route because he studied to city from the rooftop, but he couldn't see much due to it being the dead of night, with only lamps to light the way.

Trey was only just behind Shadow when the reached a half pipe. "Ha, got to love this city." The cyan hedgehog said to himself. The hover boards don't have an unlimited supply of air, they gain air from pit stops or doing tricks, and with no pit stops around, a half pipe is perfect.

Trey jumped from the edge of the pipe doing a 360 spin before landing on the other side of the half pipe. Shadow on the other hand did a 1080 degree spin, jumped of the board and did a front flip, all mid air. Also the more tricks you do the bigger the speed boost as you land, so needless to say, Shadow went zooming off as he landed, leaving the surprised hedgehog behind.

"Damn, guess he was suppose to be in the final, in fact, why is he here?" And with that mutter from Trey he looked around almost desperately for a short cut. "And... got it!" He gate crashed into a building and flew up the spiralling flat floor and flew outside an open window. Upon landing he was on a grinding rail with lead to the roof of another building.

Trey then jumped off that building doing a front flip as he landed. He could see the screen as he closed in on it at a break-neck pace. He couldn't see Shadow in the distance, and looked behind and couldn't see him anywhere, "Ha, I could actually win this!"

"In your dreams, kid." A deep voice said above him, Trey looked up confused as he saw Shadow flying above him and landed in front of him. Once he landed he got a zooming boost and he skidded to a halt as they reached the massive crowd of people.

The cyan hedgehog sighed to himself as Shadow looked at him, "And I didn't use my powers or my full strength. Oh well." But Trey looked at the black hedgehog sceptically as he said,

"You are a pro, you know. And I haven't competed in a single tournament, what was you expecting?" Shadow hesitated for a second as he heard this, then thought for at least 10 seconds.

"Well then-" He was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the screen. As they looked up towards it a massive monster appeared out of no where and the contestants looked up at it, willing to fight. "It seems I must take my leave, by the time I come back, I'm expecting you to have one a tournament, or at least a competitive race, with a prize to prove it."

This made Trey almost jump on his board as he looked back at him, "What are you-" This time Trey was cut off as he realised Shadow had already gone. "Talking about..."

The hedgehog sighed to himself as he tightened the straps of his backpack as the screen cut off. Everyone was surprised but Trey only muttered, "You know, after all that planning on getting to this place, I completely forgot to get somewhere to stay..."

"Isn't he just so amazing!" Trey's face was confused within seconds as he heard this, assuming the voice was talking to him, replying to what he said.

"What?" Trey said aloud without noticing,

"I mean Sonic, he's just so heroic, taking on that beast all by himself!" Trey turned around to see a pink hedgehog with a simple red dress with a white outline, which colour coded with her red hair band and red and white striped boots. Why am I only meeting other hedgehogs?

"Wasn't there all the others helping him out, and I assume that's where Shadow was going, so Sonic's hardly alone." Trey said calmly, it was then that she turned around properly to face Trey,

"Wait a minute, how do you know that's where Shadow's going? He didn't even turn up to the tournament?" Trey shrugged at the girl before he said,

"We had a race, then he told me he had to go, right at when the explosion happened." Her face was one of surprise as he looked at him, "That's strange, normally Shadow wouldn't talk to new people, and if he did it was only because it benefitted him."

Trey thought for a second before he said, "Well he did want a race, isn't that enough?" Though the girl only shook his head,

"Not normally, he only really does these races to prove he's better than Sonic, even though that's impossible, and there also always has to be a chaos emerald involved." Trey was, once again, fairly surprised, at her mountain of knowledge as he said,

"How do you know so much about Shadow? 'You friends with him?" Though she shook her head again,

"Not exactly friends, I only know him because of his interactions with Sonic." It was then Trey came to a slow realisation,

"Oh! You must Amy Rose, am I right?" She nodded her head at this as she seemed to come to life,

"Yes I am! Sorry, I completely forgot to introduce myself, got carried away again. What's your name?" Trey laughed as he said,

"No problem, the name's Trey. But why aren't you with Sonic, I thought you stuck to him like glue." Amy sighed to herself and looked down on the ground,

"Well... for the tournament he sort of... put a restraining order on me, but it only lasts for the tournament!" Trey looked at her plainly for all of 5 seconds before he started laughing crazily,

"What the heck! A freaking restraining order! I thought it was bad but not that bad! You're something else!" At this Amy's bright green eyes seemed to fade a little bit as she walked away slightly sadly, Trey quickly caught on and walked beside her,

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, but I'd see it as a blessing. It means for a time, even if its short, you get to see the world, or at least the city, with your own eyes. Its why I left my parents house in the first place!" Amy looked at him with tears welling in her eyes as she ran off,

"Amy wait!" He didn't normally get close to people, but Trey couldn't just make a girl cry and laugh at her without trying to rectify what he has done. He got on his hover board and fly in front of her in an attempt to stop her running but instead Amy didn't see him and caused her to fall on top of him as they hit the ground.

Without noticing the awkwardness of their position, Trey continued, "Look, how can I make it up to you? I'll apologise a million times, I'll take you out to dinner, I'll tell Sonic to-" And with that Amy giggled to herself as she placed a finger to his lips and said,

"Don't worry about it." She got up on her own two feet and Trey did the same, "Just could you... walk me home?" Trey nodded and smiled to her as he waved his hand out,

"Lead the way." They then walked in comfortable silence for a while until the cyan hedgehog said, "By the way... I heard a rumour that when people annoy you that you usually get a massive hammer out and chase after them... How come you didn't do that with me?" Amy remained silent for a time before she said,

"I guess being away from Sonic has changed me... somehow." Trey couldn't think of anything to say, so they continued walking in silence. But he did notice as they walked they got closer and closer together, coincidence? Maybe.

Eventually they reached Amy's house and she sighed quietly, "Well.. Thanks for that, its good to have company, even if it was forced." Trey quickly shook his head multiply times,

"No, no. Don't worry, it was my pleasure. I guess I'll see you around!" As Trey was about to walk off Amy called,

"Where... Where do you live! So maybe we could... see each other again sometime." Though Trey only looked away,

"Well... um... about that." Though Amy only continued,

"Do you know the street name?" It took some time for the cyan hedgehog to find the right words,

"I.. um... Don't actually live here, I kind of just came to the city, and I forgot to book accommodations, and because of the event on screen, you can guarantee or the hotels will be booked up... so I'll just glide around town I guess."

Amy looked wide-eyed at this before she said, "You don't have a place to stay! Well... Why don't you stay with us, in my house I mean, I'm sure there is at least a sofa for you." But Trey just shook his head,

"I couldn't do that, I'd only be a burden to you and those that live with you." But the pink hedgehog still fought her corner,

"I'm sure they'd understand, please just come on in!" Trey sighed, its hard to counter arguments that you actually want to happen,

"Ok... Ok. I'm coming." He walked over to Amy as she knocked on the door twice and opened it with the key. They walked in quietly expecting the others to be asleep until they saw 2 rabbits sitting on the couch watching TV. They both turned to them in unison and they spoke plainly, starting with the mother,

"You're a little late Amy." then in turn the younger one said,

"We were worried about you." then back to the adult,

"And with a boy too."

"I wonder what you've been doing this whole time." They both tutted at the same time.

Trey didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this, it was funny as he knew what they were thinking, but creepy by the way their voice had no emotion and their bodies were completely still, what he did see though was Amy sweating bullets,

"Wait, look, its not like that! You know me, we were just talking about Sonic and-" They continued their creepy stare as the adult rabbit said,

"Sure you were." And then a silence instilled on the room and Amy look like she'd seen a ghost. Then the rabbits laughed.

They laughed so loudly it felt the whole neighbourhood would be able to hear them, to be fair they'd entirely got Trey by that point, they were just creeping him out, and Amy looked close to fainting.

"We knew you were coming late, Amy! We were expecting you to run after Sonic when you saw them in trouble, we weren't sure if we'd see you in weeks!" The adult rabbit exclaimed, and the younger one continued,

"Sorry, miss Amy, but your face was priceless!" Amy looked like she was about to burst into flames as her whole face went red in embarrassment, it probably didn't help that Trey was laughing too.

"I'm... I'm going to my room! See you tom- tomorrow!" And with that Amy stormed out the room and the laughter died down,

"Is she going to be alright?" Trey said to them,

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about her. This is the first time we have scared her like this though. My name is Vanilla, pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Cream!" The younger girl said, the hedgehog smiled to them both,

"Its good to meet you to, my name is Trey. But, um. By the way. Is it alright if I sleep here? That's what Amy brought me here for. Its alright if you want me to leave, its just that-"

Vanilla cut in before he could finish as she said, "You can if you wish, its no problem. Although we don't have a room, so is it alright if you sleep on the sofa?"

Trey nodded happily as he said, "Its better than where I was going to- I mean thanks a lot." They nodded to me but Cream was obviously still curious, but she said nothing,

"Well we're off to bed, good night Trey." Vanilla said calmly, and Cream followed up with,

"Good night!" I smiled to them and replied with the same as I found a blanket on the sofa and snuggled inside the blanket.

"They are really nice people, I don't feel like I belong here..." He then shook his head as he said, "No, you can't leave, you must respect their hospitality." He felt like a nut-job for talking to himself, but he had a thing for doing that when unsure of himself.

"Tomorrow, I get money, how? From the races."

* * *

Edit: Fixed some bits and actually spelled checked it, xD Courtesy of/inspired by my reviewer Lord Kelvin, R&R And cya later!


	2. Chapter 2: Beating a Duck

AN: This took me a while, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Beating a Duck

Cream woke up with a fairly strong yawn for someone her size. She was a cream coloured rabbit, true to her name, but also some light brown streaks going down her fur. After Cream showered and washed herself she silently into her trademark orange dress and similar coloured shoes, along with the blue ribbon that seemed to work as a doubled ended tie. She smiled and her cinnamon brown eyes seemed to sparkle that day,

"Well then, shall I greet Mr. Trey?" Cream said quietly to herself as she pushed the door open and went down the beige carpet stairs to see Trey on a fairly modern laptop, which presumable came from his open bag. The hedgehog seemed to let out a sigh of frustration as Cream leaned on the sofa and asked, "Whatcha doing there?" She asked innocently,

This still made him shudder as he turned to face the rabbit, he considered shutting his laptop, but that would just be asking for questions, "Looking at races for prize money." He spoke honestly, at this Cream was interested, and tried to push on,

"I'm guessing you race often?" She asked, curiously but politely, but Trey slowly shook his head,

"Nope, never raced a real race in my life, but my friend told me to get in a race as soon as possible, so while I have the time, that's what I'm doing." Cream nodded, still curious of who this friend might be, but before she could contemplate whether to ask or not, a certain pink hedgehog came round the corner in nothing but a thin towel and let out a yawn. Though longer and louder than Creams from before.

The door was right in front of Trey's view, and as he pulled his head in the direction of the door, wondering who came in, his face went red. Once Amy saw the cyan hedgehog, she went red, but from embarrassment and anger, she was steaming to the point where Trey thought she was going to slap him in the face. But then after a short hesitation she stormed back upstairs, before he could react Cream, holding back a loud laughter, looked to him and said quickly,

"Leave now, unless you want a hammer to the face." Trey's eyes widened, not sure if he heard it right, but when he saw the look in Cream's eyes, totally dead serious, he quickly shut down his laptop, chucked it in his bag, and put it on his back,

"You are SO dead, hedgehog!" Amy shouted from upstairs, and with this Trey grabbed his board while Cream laughed aloud,

""Cya later, Cream! Thanks for letting me stay!" He exclaimed as he stormed through the door and zoomed on his hover board, before Cream could say anything. She smiled as she closed the door, wondering if Amy would give chase to the fleeing hedgehog or just storm round the house for an hour.

Trey didn't get very far however as right outside the house he crashed into someone black, stopping abruptly and falling off his board. He rubbed his head and said, "Sorry!" Then he slowly stood up to see Shadow looking down on him as he shook his head,

"Having fun there?" The black hedgehog replied as he nodded his head towards the house Trey was staying at. The cyan hedgehog smiled nervously as he never did get a chance to find a good race as he left, but before he could voice his apologies Shadow sighed as he said, "Follow me." And almost at the same time the duo got on their colour corresponding boards.

As they zoomed into the sunrise, Trey finally got time to say, "Why is it so hard to find local races online? I though this was the city of boarding." Then Shadow, skating on his left, replied without looking forward,

"You're looking in the wrong place. Local knowledge does a lot for a man around here. And as you didn't leave that house last night or this morning, I already knew you hadn't found a race, that's why I didn't bother asking." He said in an almost monotone voice. Trey nodded at his newly found teacher, even though he didn't full understand what he meant, and so he thought about asking another question, before his stomach grumbled, and Shadow sighed to himself,

"Can I-"

"You're on your own." Trey began, and the black hedgehog finished. This time it was Trey's turn to sigh, Shadow then threw a mobile device over to the new guy and explained, "I'll use this to contact you, goes in your ear, works on its own." And with that he dashed off in the direction they were going before the youth could say anything, he rolled his eyes as he did what he was told,

"There better be a board-thru around here..." He muttered to himself as he took a detour by taking a sharp right down a main road.

When Shadow finally arrived at his destination, he jumped off his board and walked into a massive dome, the outside was entirely made of glass and inside was extremely spacious though it was filled with riders of all sizes, ages and skill levels. Though it didn't take long for practically everyone in the room to notice the famous rider that is Shadow, however once he returned the look they all turned back around, all of them scared. He smirked at their naivety, though after a few steps a young fox, who easily looked around 4 years old, ran up to him and said loud and proud,

"Hey, black racing guy, could I have your autogram?" He obviously meant autograph, and at this Shadow let out a release in emotion with a smile and slowly nodded as he was about to go on one knee however the fox's mum grabbed him and pulled him away,

"Never go near him again, you understand?" The mum warned to his son, who sadly nodded, the mum didn't look at Shadow once, and at that moment Shadow was actually saddened at their oblivious fear of the hedgehog. He sighed slowly to regain his composure and continued to walk towards a massive interactive screen that must of been about 30 foot wide and 20 foot tall. Other riders kept their eyes on the board, touching and sliding to find races, though they were ever wary of Shadow.

Their fear of him only sprouted from rumours, the only truth in it was that he never talked to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, but the rumours went from him beating everyone to a pulp who wins against him, to in a certain race he disabled all of his opponents to win a race and sent them all to hospital for a week, to the point where they could never ride again. Of course this was all lies and none of this has been proven, yet because Shadow was different, they seemed to hate him for it. Most of the time he didn't really care what people thought of him, but times like this does cause sadness in his heart, though he'd never admit it.

After a short hesitation, in an instant, with some sorting and sliding, he found 3 races for Trey. After this Shadow called Trey with his own mobile device as he pressed the button in his ear, he said,

"The device tells you my co-ordinance, get here now." And with that he shut off the device, he didn't really know why he was helping out this kid, Shadow generally summed it up as wanting to cure his own boredom.

After waiting about 5 minutes, due to the sunlight, the black hedgehog could only see a cyan board come flying out one of the open windows of the massive dome as the rider jumped off and landed hard in front of Shadow with his board in his hand and a smirk on his face. Shadow sighed but couldn't hide his smirk,

"You couldn't just come through the front door, huh?" Then Trey laughed as he said obliviously,

"Front door? I didn't realise there was one!" Then as Shadow shook his head he pointed out all the races he found, all basically beginner level, the only difference between them is that one was a long track with only 1 lap, another shorter track with 3 laps, and the final one being a trick race, whoever racks up the most points wins.

"So then, what are you feeling up to?" Trey thought for a second before he said,

"Whats the prize money on all of them?" Shadow thought for a second, turned around, and sorted the races so he could see what Trey could earn.

"Well the race with the most money on the line would be the 1 lap, with about 100 rings on the li-"

"Then I'll go with that one." Trey replied back quickly, 100 rings would pay about 2 weeks rent at a one bedroom flat, so he was obviously eager to win, however Shadow slowly shook his head at his naivety,

"Even if its a beginner race, the best out of them will join this race, making it the hardest of them all, on top of that there is no prize for 2nd and 3rd place, unlike the other 2 races." But Trey shrugged and said,

"And? Either way I'm going to win the race, so it doesn't matter if the losers get money, does it?" Although he smirked in confidence, Shadow, for what felt like the 10th time that day, sighed again,

"You're far too cocky, however if that's what you want, you'll have to learn it the hard way." And so Shadow touched the race of 1 lap, then signed Trey up with his name, as it was a new racer it came up with a load of details to sign, silently Shadow showed the screen to the other hedgehog, then after what was about 10 minutes, the details were signed and Trey turned to Shadow when the black hedgehog spoke, "The race will start in 30 minutes, but its best if you arrive 20 minutes early, go through that gate, and I'll see you at the finish line."

Before the young hedgehog could reply Shadow had already gone, this left the guy confused, but he shrugged his shoulders as he heard the speaker speak to the dome,

"Those participating in Race 625, please make your way to Gate 2." Trey nodded to himself as he strengthened the handles of his backpack, realising he still has his laptop in there, and if he gets knocked off his board it'd probably break, he weighed up the possibilities with actually making it on time to the race, and decided to risk it.

Once Trey made it to the Gate, he was amazed to find that when he went through security check up, he was told his baggage would be teleported to the race line, and even though he lived in that day-and-age, he used to live on the outskirts of cities, and they didn't have technology like that. Once on the other side he had a chance to look at his competition, he counted about 12 people in the race, including himself. As he watched them he noticed them look at him and say,

"Is that guy the newbie?"

"Ya, ya. That's one, I don't know why he's in a race like this though, he doesn't stand a chance."

"But wasn't he with Shadow earlier?"

"No way! He must be some kind of twisted agent of his."

And with that they hushed their voices even further, and Trey raised an eyebrow to them, but stood by his board with an arm over the top on it, using it to hold it up right, rather than leaning on it.

"All contestants, come to the start line!" And with that everyone went more or less silent, and Trey walked up to the line, and noticed a massive white polar bear on his right and a green duck on his left. They nodded to each other and the bear whispered in his ear,

"You come here, thinking you're a big shot, huh? Ha, we'll put you in your place." Trey wasn't intimidated, but he was wary of the duo staring him down.

The interesting thing about Extreme Gear (Hover board) Races, is that the race starts on '5', as the real start line, 40m in front of them, had an electric field which you can't pass until the word 'Go!' however you can't start running towards it at '5', but how fast your start is, is all in the run up, sometimes based on your running speed, its best to start running on '3'.

"Are you ready! 5!" At that a few people started jogging, though Trey waited, but the intimidating duo were still next to him.

"4, 3!" At this point the hedgehog was already running, with the other 2 still next to him.

"2, 1!" Trey smirked as it was looking to be a great start for his debut race,

"Go!" And as the electric field went down, all the riders jumped on their boards and the polar bear smiled and smacked Trey in the face, sending him a short distance into a sidekick from the Duck. As he fell on the floor they laughed at him and Trey clenched his fists, though regained composure when he realised it was just as well that they took his laptop from him, and the hedgehog laughed at the thought as he jumped on his cyan board once again, built up his speed and as he came to the ramp he did a successful 540 degree spin, then as he land he spun the rest of the 180 degree spin and boosted off with the extra air from the trick.

Even though being behind was bad, it gave him free track to speed off. As his eyes darted around the track he jumped on to a grind, which directed him right, inbetween the massive skyscrapers, then as he jumped off one rail to another, he could see 11th and 10th in front of him and as he fell off the rail, he passed them and gave them a wink, they started tailing him hard, though Trey planned this, then on his left there was a tunnel a cars, only could be taken down by someone with power gear, which the now 11th place orange squirrel had, and as he started smashing the cars, Trey and the 12th place green chameleon thumbs up each other, signalling a temporary alliance on the metal-glass track.

The trio then reached the next big ramp and they jumped at the perfect time so they managed to make it to the highest lane, a shortcut which was made with a half pipe. They started pulling off tricks from many degree spins, front and black flips, to kick flips and holding the nose of the boards. With all the extra boosting they zoomed through the section and by the time they jumped off to land on the normal track, they glanced up at the big screen on one of the buildings, telling them that Trey was 5th, with the other 2 6th and 7th. The cyan hedgehog and the green chameleon waved off the orange squirrel as they landed on another grind, it took them half a mile in the air, and jumping off at the massive height, allowing them to do massive tricks, causing a crazy boost as they landed, although Trey almost lost his footing.

Up ahead, about a kilometre ahead, they were surprised to see the finish line. They looked at a new board telling them they were 1st and 2nd. Trey laughed aloud as they zoomed forward, "Too easy..." He said aloud, and the duo were neck and neck. Then out of no where the polar bear and the duck zoomed with them,

"Nice try, kid, but the race is ours." The green duck told them as he used his gear to boosted forward, but as the white polar bear tried the same, Trey and the chameleon bumped into him, causing him to fall off his board,

"Damn cheats." The cyan hedgehog muttered under his breath, and the chameleon sighed as he said,

"That dynamite, some one needs to knock him off his high horse." He looked towards the green duck as he passed over the finish line. Trey finished 2nd, the chameleon 3rd, the polar bear managed to still get 4th after falling off his board, and the power type of the temporary trio fell in 5th.

"Bean won again? Oh for goodness sake." The red squirrel said in a frustrated voice, all 3 of them nodded, though Trey was straight up P.O'ed,

"Its won thing to lose, having nothing to say for it, and have no money, but to this cheat? Straight up thief." Then the polar bear laughed,

"I don't know how I lost to you, but you have nothing on us, and no amount of sulking is gonna change that." Trey clenched his fists again as he spoke,

"Who the hell is that, anyway?" Then the green chameleon raised his hand and replied,

"That's Bark, he's basically Bean's follower, does everything he says, like a lamb to a shepherd basically." Trey sighed at this as he saw Bean get his prize money and the medallion round his neck.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys I guess, the name's Trey." The red squirrel nodded as he said,

"They call me Dan, full name's Danny, but I prefer the shortened name." Then the green chameleon waved as he told them,

"I'm Leon, basically just the shortened name of my race, lazy parents I guess." They all laughed a little and Trey nodded to them and said,

"Cya later." Then as they gave him the thumbs up, Trey jogged over to the counter, picked up his backpack, to see a certain black hedgehog,

"What did I say?" Then the youth rolled his eyes as he replied,

"I know, I know, you told me so. Can we just... get out of here?" Shadow nodded to him as he decided not to press the matter any further, and felt Trey learnt his lesson and they walked out towards to the door in silence.

As they exited a similar looking dome from earlier that day, the cyan hedgehog looked to him slowly, hesitated, stopped, then asked his mentor, "Why are you helping me, man? I can't ride to save my life, seriously I can't even beat a duck, and I've only got enough money to buy a piece of bread and a beggars bag, what could you see in me?" Shadow tried his hardest not to laugh at this, even with his deadpan attitude, then after he felt like he had suppressed his smile enough, he turned to the broken Trey,

"Look, kid. You chose the hardest race from what I gave you, and out of 12 contestants, 9 of which had raced competitively before, and you came 2nd, with 2 of which were out to get you from the beginning. To be honest even I was expecting you at best to come 6th or worse. You can race." Trey looked up to him and smiled slightly in appreciation, even if he didn't 100% agree with his final statement, it gave him some confidence.

"Thanks for that. I guess I'll go buy that piece of bread and beggars bag I've always wanted." The youth rolled his eyes but then Shadow held on to the youth's right shoulder and they teleported.

Needless to say Trey was surprised, and fell over as they appeared into a slick red and black apartment. Shadow shook his head as he saw the hedgehog on the floor,

"You'll stay here for the night, have whatever you want from my fridge. I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that the black hedgehog went into a room and shut the door, Trey assumed it was the guy's room as he took a proper look around the place. There was a fair bit of mess on the floor, but then the kitchen was completely clean, and thankfully for him, so was the sofa.

"Man, my life revolves around the piece of furniture." The cyan hedgehog sat down and looked at the black screen that was Shadow's TV. "Well, at least life never gets boring." He rolled his eyes once again, then laughed aloud to himself.

* * *

AN: Remember, remember, R&R, ((well, you already read it, but you know, please review :D)) \/ = an arrow... sorta, lol :)


End file.
